Memory of My Heart
by aisasami
Summary: In the diary of Minako Aino, there is a little story about her first love, Yoruno Hideo and how she still has feeling for him after she dies.


**Memory of My Heart**

**AN: **This story is based on the live action series of Sailor aka Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. This will be the first of maybe 4 SenshixShitennou fics I have line up for. So enjoy! :)

A little poll question: I have did NephritexAmi, who should pair up with Rei and Makoto?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a mild fall day in late September. Artemis was staring at the blue sky sighing and wiping old tears out of his white fur slowly. He was clutching Minako's personal journal, the one that Minako stated to give him in her will. He walked to Minako's house, full of things going to be auction due to Minako's will, and laid on Minako's favorite pillow. He started to read...  
  
It was Minako's first day at the studio, she was in full smiles when she entered. The manger introduce everything and everybody to her including a master pianist, Yoruno Hideo. When she met him, he was playing on of his most favorite and most popular rendition, Requiem.  
"Hello, my name is Aino Minako..." she studdered."Hello, my name is Yoruno Hideo. Nice to meet you, Mina-chan" Zoisite smiled, shaking her soft hand. To her, he was like a brillaint star. His face, his hair, his lips...  
  
Later on to the day, Minako ran into Hideo after she was finshing recording. "Um...um...C-could you go out with me to L'Étoile De Matin Cafe at 8 pm tonight?" Minako said shyly while blushing severely. Hideo smiled, "Sure, Mina-chan!" Minako giggled, "Ok, Hideo-sama! See you later!" Minako waved to the pace of her heartbeats, so fast and vigor like the winds of a typhoon. In her heart, it had already had stakes of love for Hideo.  
  
Minako arrived to L'Etoile De Matin Cafe at 8 pm, seeing that Hideo got a table already. She walked over the table like she was dancing in the heavens, so happy and in love. "Hello, Hideo!" Minako giggled while Hideo gave her a coffee with cream and coffee. "So, whats up?" Hideo said smoothly while drinking a latte. Minako smiled, "I want to ask you a favor, if you can write and recorded the piano part for a song to sing on my first album?" Hideo chuckled at Minako rushing at her request, thinking it by word and word likes notes on a piano piece. "Sure, I can. You know what, I will write and recorded it tonight so you can have it tommorrow, first thing," Hideo winked at Minako, who was more concerned about another secret thing. She had a trick behind her sleeve that she pulled out from her Gucci bag at Hideo's last words. "Here," Minako blushed while giving a box of chocolates to Hideo. Hideo, looking suprised, accept the gift and said, "Thank you, I love these kinds of chocolate!" Minako studded, while looking at Hideo in a daze, "I-I l-l-ove you-u-u, H-H-ideo-sam-a-a" She motioned to kiss him and Hideo followed Minako's movement to kiss.They deeply kissed underneath the evening star, Venus...  
  
After all that, Minako stepped out her balcony, thinking what happen. 'Hideo-sama, you so gorgeous! But yet, your melodies sooth my soul and heart with a mysterous light. I wish I could sway under these stars with you, your music, and that warm mysterous light." Minako sighed happy and look up the twinkling stars of the lumious night. All the sudden, a white cat came out the sky and started to talked, "Aino Minako, no Sailor V, no the Princess of Moon, start to awake...."  
  
The next day, Minako came into the studio, wondering that that white cat was just a dream. She slowly walked to Hideo's piano room, thinking that he mnight suprise her with something big. But, by her suprise, she found only a bouqet, a box of chocolate, a tape, and a note at Hideo's most cherised piano. The note read:  
  
"Gear Mina-chan,  
  
I am sorry that I couldn't handed this personally to this but this is the song I recorded for your first album. I entitled it "Mélodie de Mon Coeur" because I think of you as a soothing melody to my lonely heart. But, it looks like destiny has taking me away from you but I get to write songs and play with a piano. But always, I will love you in my heart forever. I will never forget you, Mina-chan, not even a second.  
  
Loves always,  
Yoruno Hideo."  
  
Minako, who just bursted into tears, rushed away from the studio to L'Etoile De Matin Cafe, where she first met Hideo-sama. 'Hideo-sama, why did you leave me? I love you so much, like candy...."  
  
Artemis turned to the one the very last entries of Minako's diary. It read:  
  
"I am going to die soon, I just know it. Even if I will die, my feelings and heart will still belong to my precious Hideo-sama. Even though he was my enemy as Zoisite, he is still a jewel to me, a shining one, infact. Hideo-sama, don't forget me but keep playing that piano in heaven till I come back. Playing like it how I met you first, like the Venus shining on true lovers. Because, "Mélodie de Mon Coeur" is one of my favorite songs on that I ever have recorded."


End file.
